A New Fantastic Point of View
by easytodancewith
Summary: Alex Russo/Justin Russo. I took the scene in which Justin takes Alex out for a flying lesson in the middle of the night as seen in the episode "You Can't Always Get What You Carpet" from season one of WoWP and ended it a little differently.


_"I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_

**xXx**

"I can totally do this!" Alex exclaims, her badly shaken confidence burgeoning in her chest once more as she executes the perfect left turn.

Justin, who is balanced on the passenger side of the flying carpet, looks pleased. "I knew you could. And now you'll be able to show Dad you can."

She beams. That's the best part. When her father yelled at her the previous day, it had really affected her. She's always been his little princess, his baby girl, and anything less is jarring. Sure, she disobeys his "no unsupervised magic" rule like, five times a day, but he's never got mad to the point of it feeling like he hated her – at least, he hadn't until yesterday.

And Justin? Justin had really stepped up to the plate for her. She knew he envied her close relationship with their father, so to offer not only his time but his kindness? It meant a lot. That was truly a stand-up thing for her big brother to do, and he's not even asking for any thanks or anything. She's kind of starting to feel bad about all the times she's said or done mean things to him. He really has her back.

They stop at a traffic light and wait for a flock of birds to pass before peering down at Shea Stadium. A fly ball whooshes up and Justin reaches out instinctually.

"I got it, I got it!" he exclaims as it ricochets off his helmet and falls down to the ground below.

"Yeah, you got it," she teases, but there's no trace of malice in her words and he knows it.

"Hey, you ready for something really hard?"

"Like what?"

"The loop-de-loop."

She grins. An hour of flying carpet lessons with Justin and she feels ready to take on the world. "Bring it."

Justin whoops in delight as the city lights spin above his head.

**xXx**

"That was so much fun!" Alex gushes after they land safely on their rooftop and sneak back into the building. Justin's kneeling on the floor to roll up the carpet and she fancies she's never been so grateful to anyone in her whole life. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he responds, straightening up. "And now when Dad takes you on your lesson, you'll already know what you're doing."

Impulsively, she opens her arms. "Come here."

"Huh?"

"Give me a hug, stupid." She rolls her eyes at him but they both know the insult is baseless. "I mean it – thank you."

"You're welcome," he says again, laying the carpet down and awkwardly stepping over it. He holds out his arms gingerly but hugs her tight as soon as she falls into them. "This whole Dad thing really bothered you, didn't it?"

She buries her nose in his T-shirt. It smells like the fabric softener their mom uses – floral, familiar. "Yeah," she admits. "It's like, you're the smart one, Max is the baby of the family, and I'm… I'm the daddy's girl. That's how it's always been, and to have him yell at me like that, it just. It shook me."

He holds her close. "Dad's human too, you know? He could've been grumpy about something completely unrelated and just taken it out on you."

"He seemed fine until we got up there."

"Then maybe he's just scared to see his little girl growing up."

Alex thinks about this for a moment. "That's ridiculous. All I'm trying to do is get my license so I don't have to take the subway everywhere, you know? I would've thought he was sick of topping up my Metro card by now. It doesn't make sense."

Justin shrugs against her. "It does to me."

"What do you mean?" She pulls back so her hands are resting on her brother's waist, untangling herself from him just enough for the two of them to be able to look at each other.

"It's weird," Justin says vaguely. "It's… it's really weird."

"What's weird?"

"Seeing you grow up."

She sighs. "Why is everybody making this into a way bigger deal than it is? You, Dad… I don't get it. You'd think I was moving out of the house or getting married or something."

Justin gets a strange look on his face. "That's not it," he begins slowly, "it's just… seeing you take this step, it's a reminder that someday that stuff iis/i going to happen. That things won't stay the same for ever."

A scared, sick feeling starts to tug at her stomach. "Do you think that's why Dad was so angry? Because he's afraid he's losing me?"

Justin looks very carefully at the floor and toes the magic carpet. "I know I am."

His statement is so ridiculous that Alex can't help but laugh. "Are you serious? Justin, you're so dumb. You're my brother; you can't get rid of me that easily."

She starts to hug him again just as he moves forward to kiss her cheek, resulting in his lips landing right at the corner of her mouth. She feels a sudden, prickling heat all over.

"Sorry," he murmurs, ducking his head even as he leans into her embrace.

"No, it's okay."

She doesn't really know what she's saying, only that the last hour's been perfect and she wouldn't have wanted to look down on the lights of Manhattan with anyone else except maybe her father, but Justin glances up at this juncture and she can tell by the look in his eyes that he gets it.

"Are you–?"

"It's okay," she repeats, her whole body trembling as she tentatively leans in towards him. Their lips brush and she gasps.

Justin swallows nervously. "Uh, maybe we should…"

"Really, I want to."

"Oh." His gaze flickers from her to the door and then back to her again. "O-okay."

She moves more purposefully now, securing one hand at the nape of his neck and gently ruffling his hair before pulling him in. Their mouths press together and she opens hers slightly, inviting Justin to lick into it. He does. Breathlessly she reciprocates and almost of its own accord her body rocks into her brother's, a reaction that both thrills and horrifies her. Justin lets his hands rest at the small of her back with an unpracticed ease. Her heart is pounding in her chest as he bites down on her lip, making her yelp.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against her mouth, "are you okay?" and the whole thing is so absurd because, hello, she's kissing her brother, of icourse/i she's not okay, but somehow none of those words make it out and what does is something quite different.

"Yeah, Justin, don't stop."

He grins and obliges.


End file.
